


Why detention can be challenging in more than one way

by KathWolfie



Series: All things High School [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cussing, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Teenage problems suck, Teenagers, especially if you need to solve them sooner or later, like Jaebum does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathWolfie/pseuds/KathWolfie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum makes bad choices. Especially during detention. Especially when Jinyoung's smile is involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why detention can be challenging in more than one way

**Author's Note:**

> So it's finally here, my fail of a fluff with lots of awkward things. 
> 
> A companion piece to "Why high school doesn't have to suck".

Jaebum can’t help but pay attention to the way Jinyoung’s eyes crinkle with joy when the recess finally comes to their rescue. The guy’s smile is really something – it’s sincere and bubbly and cuter than the aegyo he sometimes does.

It has been about four months since JR started acting a little awkward around Jaebum. The blond prides himself with uncanny observing skills (and couple more things, but he tries to not let it show – people don’t like when you are proud of yourself, so he keeps quiet). These skills sometimes are too much even for him. For example, right now he kinda wishes they weren't that good because he notices all the stolen glances, absent-minded playing with fingers or times when a small blush creeps his way to Jinyoung's squishable cheeks. JB thinks he knows why lately his best friend is quieter in his presence. The bad thing about it is the fact that it makes Jaebum feel guilty. On the other hand, he would be more than happy to announce that he reciprocates whatever Jinyoung’s feeling. Well, not ‘whatever’, because it’s obviously what Jaebum thinks it is. Then again, he’s unable to voice his thoughts. JB is aware of the fragility of all first loves and teenage crushes are high up the ‘most likely to crumble- relationship’ list.

He is pretty sure that what he feels isn't a mere infatuation. But unfortunately for him, he can't be so sure about Jinyoung. And that's why he's afraid. Because even if JR is enamored with him right now there is no guarantee he will feel the same in half a year. JB's a stability-seeking person, so he can't have it that way. _Or can he?_

He hears a calm, steady voice of some old ninja master at the back of his head. To make matters worse it tells him all the things a comic book protagonist hears: go with the flow, follow your heart and so on, and so on.

While thinking about this angsty stuff, he sneaks a peek at the brunette. And he's shocked because with one glance he finally sees why he's in love. All those small things Jinyoung does – the way he laughs, becomes angry or uncertain - are there and suddenly Jaebum’s sure about his feelings.

After the last class is finished, JB briefly wonders why did he shoot his mouth off like that, bringing Kwang’s wrath on both of them. He could just stick to his usual routine and apologize while prostrating himself verbally. But in the end, he didn’t do it, so here they are, trying to look remorseful. It must work, seeing how Kwang seems to be really pleased when he finally leaves them in the classroom with ‘I WON’T BE TALKING BACK TO SEONGSAENGNIM EVER AGAIN’ written at the center of the blackboard and an order to write the sentence down two hundred times in their notebooks. Because let’s face it – he doesn’t have the authority to make them work in the canteen without consulting it earlier with at least two people, so he settles for the second most terrifying punishment in his book. To add some dramatic effect, Kwang commands them to sit in different corners of the room and warns that if he catches them being anywhere else when he is back, there are going to be consequences. Then he ditches them for a cup of coffee and probably some gossip for miss Choi, missing faint smiles on his pupils’ faces.

So they sit, the sound of pencils scribbling over the paper filling the comfortable silence.

“It’s the first time that this kind of a fiasco is not my fault,” Jinyoung’s voice has this distinctive amused note in it. JB chuckles, denying the precedent because, in fact, it’s the third time it’s not JR’s misconduct that causes them to get into trouble.

“Really? So what about the other two?” the younger challenges, his earlier uneasiness only a memory now. Jaebum’s eyes involuntarily wander to Jinyoung’s lips. He chastises himself for all the dirty thoughts he managed to have during those couple of seconds and with an easy smile answers that it was Jackson’s fault, but they somehow ended up involved.

The brunette laughs, “Figures it was something like that!”

The next second he’s calmer, cheeks still tinted pink from his outburst. He turns back to his notes, but he doesn’t start to write.

“Hey hyung,” he asks, shoulders slouching a little, “why did you tell something like that in front of the whole class? I know it’s for fun, but don’t you think it’s unreasonable? There gonna be rumors, y’know.”

Jaebum thinks that he needs to be brave, but somehow all the manly, mean things he wanted to say just a second earlier are knotted in his throat. He manages an affirmative grunt and nothing more, feeling disappointed in himself, in the situation, in his inability to act normally in front of his longtime friend.

“Aren’t you afraid?” The question is soft and Jaebum’s instantly alerted that something is wrong. Jinyoung continues, staring at the paper before him, a bitter smile plastered to his mouth, “Because I’m afraid, hyung. The things you say sometimes… Sometimes it can be confusing- so please don’t- don’t confuse me anymore than that, ok?”

Jaebum doesn’t have an idea what kind of mystic power forces him to stand up and move, but he’s sure that it must be something between ‘retardation’ and ‘pure heroism’. In a blink of an eye, he’s before Jinyoung’s desk, holding other’s warm hands in his own. JR stares at him in shock, and really, if it wasn’t for his currently defective brain, he would have laughed at the absurdity of this whole situation.

“Hyung?...” the younger boy inquires, insecure and absolutely lovable in all his surprised glory.

With his guts twisting from anxiety sprinkled with anticipation, Jaebum asks what would Jinyoung do if all those things he had said so far about them turned out to be true, if that made Jinyoung happy. He also says that he loves Jinyoung and that’s just stupid because seriously – they are best friends and it’s freaking him out that he wants to kiss, like, right now. He doesn’t know what he’s saying, but fuck it – he’s confessing during a detention, so it couldn’t possibly get any worse.

As it turns out, it can. His body moves on its own and he’s kissing JR right in the mouth. He’s more than certain that he’s shit at it. However, surprisingly enough, Jinyoung doesn’t try to fiddle his way out – he grabs Jaebum’s face and gives him back twice he gets.

After a moment of intense, sloppy make-out session, they stop.

They look at each other, flushing bright red and breathless, thousands of unsaid words drifting in the air before they hear loud footsteps. Jinyoung is first to react.

“Shit, quickly!” he hisses at Jaebum., pushing him in the direction of his desk. The blond doesn’t discuss it further and complies. When the door swings open, he is sitting in his place, pencil furiously scratching against the paper.

“Are you done?” Kwang demands. One more time it’s JR who takes the initiative and turns the attention to himself.

“No, sir. If you could give us a couple of more minutes-“ the brunette starts, being immediately interrupted by an annoyed huff.

“I don’t plan to babysit you all evening. You may go, but beware – the next time I won’t be as generous as today, got it?” Kwang announces, pushing up his sliding glasses.

Both boys nod, thanking him profusely. They pack their bags with a lighting speed, say goodbyes to their teacher and hurriedly leave the classroom. Jaebum can still feel his stomach squeezing as he strides through the empty corridors. He wants to run, hide, anything’s fine right now. He doesn’t turn around until he’s forced by a strong grip on his shoulder.

He faces Jinyoung – two, shiny chocolate orbs freeze him in his place.

“I love you, hyung,” the brunette whispers, his cheeks rosy, words enticing and genuine.

Jaebum realizes that he had never made so many mistakes in one day. But he also didn’t make so many good, life-changing choices. That evens his ‘decision-making points’ chart. Or, judging by the way Jinyoung holds his arm, smiling under his nose, the points are going to have a plus sign before them. He likes his imaginary lists, charts and tables, but he will need to reevaluate the ‘crumbling relationship’ one because he intends to defy each and every law about the fragility of first crushes.

Finding peace in the reorganization of his priorities, Jaebum relaxes, his fingers tracing circles on the back of Jinyoung’s hand, while they pass their school gates.

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> What did I just write?  
> Oh well, I just want more of JJ Project duo and it's kind of hard to find, so...  
> That explains all of it, doesn't it? 
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr](http://at-the-road-beginning.tumblr.com/)


End file.
